gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Want It All
Lyrics Rachel: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Kurt: Maybe. Rachel: Can't you see it? Kurt: Kinda. Rachel: Imagine first audition after college I get the lead! Kurt: A part for me? Rachel: Well of course. Kurt: Yeah right! Rachel: You gotta believe it. Kurt: Keep talking. Rachel: You and I all the fame. Kurt: Rachel and what's his name? Rachel: Sound exciting? Kurt: Inviting. Rachel: Let's do it then. Kurt: Listening. Rachel: Personal stylist, agent and a publisist Kurt: But where do I fit into this? He stopped and turned on his heel. Rachel: With you we can win. Kurt: Win a part? Rachel: Think bigger! Kurt: Become superstars. Rachel: That's better. Don't you see that bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough No, No, No! Both: Don't you want it all! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only givng you the best to reviews. Sing it! Kurt: I want it all I want it, I want it, Yeah My name in lights at Carnage Hall I want it all! Rachel: Can't you see it? Kurt: Yeah. Rachel: They're gonna love me. Kurt: Ahem. Rachel: I mean us! Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage Kurt: I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi Rachel: Invitations, standing ovations. Kurt: Magazines. Rachel: Yes please. Kurt: Gonna be celebrities! Rachel: Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love Now you're excited! Kurt: I like it. Rachel: Let's do it then. Both: Times Square, jet setters, sequels Hey better New York today, tomorrow the world!! Kurt: Sold out shows. Rachel: Think bigger Kurt: And the oscar goes to.... Rachel: That's better! Both: Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger A little bit is never enough! No, No, No! I want it all! I want it, I want it, Want it The fame and the fortune..and more I want it all I want it, I want it, Want it I gotta have my star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving me the best to use. I Want it all! I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall We Want it all!! Kurt: Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are. Rachel: When Broadway knows your name, Both: you know that you're a STARRRR! Dance! I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It! I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, I want it I gotta have my star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best to use. I WANT IT ALL! Rachel: Paris! Kurt: London! Rache'''l: Rome! '''Kurt: Toronto! Rachel: LA! Sydney! Kurt: Buenos Aires! Rachel: Tokyo! Kurt: Moscow! Rachel: Bollywood! Kurt: Hollywood! Both: NEW YORK CITY!! WE WANT IT ALL!! Category:songs Category:NYADA Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry